fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Warriors: Defenders Of The Earth
Elemental Warriors: Defenders Of The Earth is a Japanese anime created by Toei. It is dubbed in English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Turkish, Croatian, Swedish, Gaelic, Dutch, Polish, Arabic, Russian, Portuguese, Chinese, Tagalog, Thai, Indian, African, Korean, Hebrew, Finnish, Danish, and its original Japanese format. Heroes *Alpha/ Infinity Mijinion- Leader of the group of Elemental Warriors. His name once was Orion. His symbol is Α (Fire) and α (Flame). *Beta/ Bubbleman- An Olympic-level Robot Master with the power to swim. His symbol is Β (Water) and β (Ocean). *Gamma/ Geordi La Forge- A member of the Autobot Justice League. His symbol is Γ (Earth) and γ (Soil). *Delta/ Alan Tracey- A member of International Rescue. His symbol is Δ (Air) and δ (Wind). *Epsilon/ Epsilon Eagle- Named for his Greek letter. His symbol is Ε (Wood) and ε (Tree). *Zeta/ Strider Hiryu- A hero famed for actions. His symbol is Ζ (Metal) and ζ (Forgery). *Eta/ Seaspray- An Autobot hero. His symbol is Η (Ice) and η (Glacier). *Theta/ Flashfire- A Shi'Ar Imperial Guard member. His symbol is Θ (Thunder) and θ (Lightning). *Iota/ Sailor Moon- One of the few female Elemental Warriors. Her symbol is Ι (Moon) and ι (Night). *Kappa/ Servo- A robotic Elemental Warrior. His symbol is Κ (Stone) and κ (Rock). *Lambda/ Shadow Yamoto- One of the few female Warriors. Her symbol is Λ (Sun) and λ (Heat). *Mu/ Skids- Youngest of the Autobot Twins. His symbol is Μ (Light) and μ (Temprature). *Nu/ Mudflap- Oldest of the Autobot Twins. His symbol is Ν (Dark) and ν (Void). *Xi/ Jubilee- One of the female Warriors. Her symbol is Ξ (Glass) and ξ (Life) *Omicron/ Drax- An android. His symbol is Ο (Plastic) and ο (Skin). *Pi/ Jeese Einstein- A child. His symbol is Π (Summon) and π (Star). *Rho/ Terry Boggard- An elemental master. His symbol is Ρ (Hadouken) and ρ (Kamehameha). *Sigma/ Herbert Edgar Wyndham- The man who would later become the High Evolutionary. His symbol is Σ (Translate) and σ (Transform). *Tau/ Matau Metru- A Toa of air. His symbol is Τ (Tornado) and τ (Hurricane). *Upsilon/ Scott Truman- A Power Ranger. His symbol is Υ (Strength) and υ (Diamond) *Phi/ Duke- A G.I. Joe hero. His symbol is Φ (Gold) and φ (Silver). *Chi/ Tor- A Mighty Orbot. His symbol is Χ (Combine) and χ (Plant). *Psi/ Scarlet Witch- An Elemental Witch. Her symbol is Ψ (Sand) and ψ (Time). *Omega/ Ryan Steele- A VR Trooper. His symbol is Ω (Speed) and ω (Flight). *Digamma/ Shin Asuka- An Ultraman named Dyna. Symbols: Ϝ and ϝ *Quoppa/ Logan: The Wolverine. Symbols: Ϙ *San/ Isaac (Ϻ & ϻ) *Sampi/ Chun-Li (Ϡ) *Stigma/ Lightning McQueen (Ϛ and ϛ) *Sho/ Ace Lightning (Ϸ) *Vega/ Robocop D.E.M.O.N. *Satan: Leader of D.E.M.O.N., he is a powerful man who turned Orion ingto a mijinion. *Megatron *Blacklash *Guts Man *Cut Man *Annihilus *Carmen Sandiego *Baron Silas Greenback *The Mandarin *Simon Barsinister *Gargamel *Shredder *Dr. Claw *Cobra Commander *Saw Boss *Skeletor *Hordak *Mephiles *Thanos *Galactus *Gaston *Maleficent *Jafar *Mr. Sinister *Mon-Star *Mumm-Ra *Miles Mayhem *Venger *Venjix *Prime Evil *Apocalypse *Psy-Crow *Cy-Kill *ROTF Devastator *Evil Tiga *Kahmunrah *Tai Lung *Roscuro *The Other Mother *The Wicked Witch Of The West *Khan Noonien Singh *Mordroc *Klaw *The Hood *Chick Hicks *AUTO *The Fallen *Makuta *Count Dregon *Vexor *Nukus *Grimlord *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Divatox *Katsuhiko Jinnai *Queen Beryl *Doc Terror *Dr. Piranoid *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Doom *Dr. Evil *Dr. Arkeville *Dr. Blight *Dr. Wily *General Woundwort *General Parvo *Lawrence Limburger *Ronald Rump *Bad Rap *Ghengis Rex *WarHead *Kaiser Greedy *Thrax *No Heart *Sephiroth *Zzzax *Blastaar *Darkstorm *D'Ken Neramani *Frieda *Lord Piccolo *Nero *Zeebad *Boingo *Darla Dimple *Terminator *Von Talon *Magneto *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Starscream *Voldemort *Darth Vader *ED-209 *Muntz *The Horned King *Proteus *Garokk *Nemesis *Yami *Dai Shi *Joker *Zarm *Jason Voorhees *Other Enemies